bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxus Dragonoid
Maxus Dragonoid (original version: Ultimate Dragonoid (アルティメット・ドラゴノイド Arutimetto Doragonoido)) is a combination of seven Bakugan (one Bakugan and six Bakugan Traps) that unite to form the Ultimate Bakugan. Information Description Maxus Dragonoid is formed by combining seven different Bakugan: Neo Dragonoid, Ventus Spitarm, Darkus Dark Hound, Subterra Grakas Hound, Aquos Grafias, Pyrus Spyderfencer, and Haos Brachium. They are all on the New Vestroia Bakugan poster. It can battle as one devastating united force. All the Bakugan that make Maxus Dragonoid can be used individually all in the same battle, but the fully assembled Maxus Dragonoid can't be used in battle. However, for friendly battles, you can create some rules for doing this for both Maxus Dragonoid and Maxus Helios. Spyderfencer can be put in two places, on Maxus Dragonoid's right arm or its back. To make it look like the card or show, place it on its back. Anime In the anime, when Drago was fighting Maxus Helios, Drago had to give in and use the Mechanical Bakugan on him, causing his G-Power to go up to 3400. When Shun, Marucho, and Mira were trying to free the five other Bakugan, they destroyed the Dimension Controller and caused the battle to terminate, but Drago still fought Helios without the Mechanical Bakugan. ; Ability Cards * Strike Dragon: Makes the opponent's ability useless and transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Aquos Cyclowave: Adds 400 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Aquos) * Haos Drain: Adds 200 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Haos) * Pyrus Volting: Adds 300 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Pyrus) * Maximum Dragon: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) Fusion Ability Cards * Vanishing Fire: Transfers 300 Gs from opponent to Maxus Dragonoid. (Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Fusion). * Ultimate Guardener ''(Ultimate Thunder)'': Adds 1200 Gs to Maxus Dragonoid. (Six Attributes) Trivia * The anime features Spyderfencer on Drago's back, it is indeed possible to do that by taking out the peg on Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus)'s back, and insert that peg into one of the two holes on Spyderfencer's underside. * In Bakugan: Defenders of the Core, Maxus Dragonoid can only be accessed after Drago evolved into Cross Dragonoid, but the Bakugan in the real form is Neo Dragonoid. * At times it looks quite a bit smaller than Maxus Helios in the Anime. * He knows some of his Perfect Core Abilities in this form. * It is unknown what happened to Drago's Maxus Bakugan Traps. * Maxus Dragonoid does not have any G-Power in the game, possibly because he is not an official Bakugan. Gallery maxusdrago.PNG|Maxus Dragonoid in Ball form (combined) and Scanned by the Gauntlet File:Maxus_drago.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Maxus.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid vs. Maxus Helios maxus.PNG Maxus Dr.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid Ball Form (not united) gjfijgik.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid (Arms) Maxus Drago.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid (Legs) Maxus Dragonoid(Tail).jpg|Maxus Dragonoid (Tail) Maxus Dragonoid 7 in 1.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid (Back) Maxus Dragonoid 7 in 1 ALL.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid (Summoned) Game 353-3884814SPA74UC697191X.jpg marusounet_sg-067.jpg Maxus Dragonoid.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid Wii Screen 02.jpg|maxus drago in defenders of the core with his card japanmaxus.JPG|Packaged Japanese Maxus Dragonoid File:Maxus_Dragonoid_Colossus.jpg|Broken Maxus Dragonoid and Dragonoid Colossus Maxus dragonoid 1.jpg 19171 m.jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (12).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (11).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (10).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (9).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (8).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (7).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (6).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (5).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (4).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (3).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (2).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (1).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz.jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (24).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (23).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (22).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (21).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (20).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (19).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (18).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (17).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (16).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (15).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (14).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (13).jpg 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (135).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (134).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (132).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (131).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (130).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (128).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (127).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (126).JPG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (125).JPG Special Neo Dragonoid.JPG Maxus NeoDrago.jpg|Neo Dragonoid Videos Video:Bakugan Maxus Dragonoid Unboxing/ Review|Maxus Dragonoid unboxing and review Video:Bakugan Maxus Drago (Dragonoid) 7in1 Battle Monster Toy|Maxus Dragonoid Review Category:Bakugan Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Connecting Trap Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Ultimate Weapons Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Battle Brawlers